


It's Complicated

by sadbabyosborn (arka_r)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, alien sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/sadbabyosborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew the fact that Loki was Thor’s adoptive brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am on hiatus to work on my research paper. But I can't seem to get off writing.

Everyone knew the fact that Loki was Thor’s adoptive brother.

However, no one knew where the real problem was. Sure, physically, they were so different. One as wiry as a toothpick, while the other as meaty as real Vikings. One had Severus Snape’s kind of hair, while the other had smooth flowing goldilocks. One was cunning and sly, while the other was… well, dumb wasn’t an appropriate term because Thor, in fact, was quite smart in his own way—so maybe naïve?

They didn’t know why Loki would hiss venomously each time he was called Thor’s brother, or why Thor looked like someone had shot his beloved puppy each time Loki refused to be called his brother. They knew, though, that Loki was of race called the Jotun, but they didn’t know why it was that bad being a Jotun amongst the Asgardians.

One day, the Avengers woke up to JARVIS’ alarm caterwauling around 5 in the morning. When they found the culprit, it turned out it was Loki.

The demigod was wailing. In his bathroom. Naked.

Naturally, when the Avengers arrived on Loki’s floor, Thor was already there, banging his meaty fist to Loki’s bathroom door and shouting and pleading for his brother to open the door. However, Loki, either he purposely ignoring his brother or was in such pain, didn’t give any respond—even as his wail increased into high-pitched shriek, causing even more panic. It was such a miracle the acrylic-wooden door didn’t fly off its hinges from Thor’s inhumanly strength.

Swiftly, Bruce shoved his way forward and gently knocked the door.

“Loki, what’s happened?” he asked, as gentle as his panic could allow.

“I—I’m bleeding!” Loki replied with broken sob. His voice increased to near-hysteria. “I’m bleeding but my magic can’t repair it!”

Silence stretched, only to be filled with Thor’s huffing breath. His electric-blue eyes flew towards Bruce, as if pleading him. Bruce, of course, caught the meaning of it.

“Can you tell me your condition right now, Loki? Or can you let me help?” Bruce asked again.

“I told you I’m bleeding!” You idiot, was left unsaid.

The silence turned tense. Everybody was hoping Bruce would hulk-out, but it seemed that the scientist merely taking a deep breath.

“Yes, I mean, where do you bleed from and how much?”

“Baby, just let Bruce enter and examine, will you?” Tony, suddenly there, pleaded.

“NO!” Loki’s cry seemed a bit muffled.

“Why?” Bruce and Tony asked almost in unison.

More choked sobs and coughs.

“It’s—” the demigod paused, seemed uncertain. Or shy. Which just odd. “—it’s embarrassing…”

Okay, that was extremely super extra odd.

Thor had always said that his brother was a shy and introverted person. It was sort of hard to imagine, to remember that shy boy was actually a bit (a lot) insane and having destructive streak. Bruce and Tony stared at the door for the longest moment before sharing looks. Thor looked crumpled, but decided it would be wise to leave his brother to his human friends. Clint and Steve looked passive, worried yes but passive, as if letting the doctor do his job.

Natasha seemed sensing something.

“Loki, are you in the shower box?” she asked.

“Y-yes…” Loki replied.

“Then wait there. I’ll be back.” And promptly, she left.

Not for long, though. About six minutes later, she was back with towel and Loki’s clean clothes from the laundry and elbowing the men aside before knocking the door. After Loki unlocked it, she entered and closed the door right away. Curious, Tony tried to eavesdrop by placing his ear to the door; but it seemed that they turned the shower on. They couldn’t hear anything aside to the running water.

Not very long enough, she went out the bathroom with Loki in tow. The demigod looked paled—well, _paler_ —but alive nonetheless.

And oddly, no blood was seen.

Then, she ushered him and Bruce to the med bay. If anyone wanted to say something in the matter, they were effectively silenced by her deadly glare—so instead, they cluttered in the common living room. Thor was pacing about, while Tony cursed for failing to hack the med bay’s security camera. The other two were either occupying the sofa or trying to comfort Thor with words. In short, they were all restless.

Bruce emerged from the med bay first.

The scientist looked… well, he looked like someone who had discovered the greatest invention of the century but had no clue how it actually happened.

“What happened to my brother?” Thor asked without wasting time.

Bruce looked at him with combination of curious and pity.

“Well… he was…” he drawled. “He was… _menstruating_?”

Clint’s coffee flew across the table while Tony’s eyes went as round as a pair of plates.

“W-what?” Steve gaped.

“B-but—but—” Thor stuttered. He looked back and forth; from Bruce, to Clint, to Tony, to Steve, then back to Bruce again. “— _how?_ ”

“Yes, _how?!_ I believe he has a dick!” Clint cried, before shifting his gaze to his teammates—who were staring as if he grew additional head(s). “What?!”

So, long story short, Bruce explained that Loki, someway and somehow, had developing woman parts… well, vagina, wombs, complete with a pair of _fertile_ ovaries. He also explained that the demigod had just matured _biologically_ —which caused Tony to blanch and whispered “So I’ve been fucking underage…?”

The most amazing thing of all, both Loki’s male and female part were functioning perfectly and as fertile as the World Tree itself.

Naturally, Thor was the first one to accept Loki’s state, despite the rejection he earned (and the claw marks by Loki’s nails). While the usual-Loki was a pissy bitch, the menstruating-Loki was… per quoting Clint’s words, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. He was even more moody, more pissy, and far, far more annoying than him usually. He was not pleased (very much) with the cramps and the moodswing.

One time, Thor tried to comfort his brother and Loki instantly broke down to tears, shouting while crying his eyes out that he wasn’t Thor’s brother, that Thor was an insensitive asshole, that Odin didn’t love him though he killed his own blood father by his own hands.

In the end, they sleep-cuddled on the sofa that night and JARVIS had a copy coming from the surveillance video saved in Tony’s private server.

Another day, Loki punched a reporter in her face when he went on a date with Tony (it was Tony’s attempt to make his self-claimed boyfriend not-pissy). The next day, the medias called him PMS-ing, and it needed the combinations of Thor, Hulk, and Captain America to pin the demigod to the floor to not level the downtown down into ashes.

“Next time, you should channel your stress to Doom instead of mere civilians”, Natasha suggested as she brushed green nail polish to Loki’s toe. So far, she was the only one who helped him in his supposedly-monthly misery. She was also the one who introduced the differences of tampons to the demigod.

“Or Deathpool”, Clint added from the couch noisily (he was eating Doritos).

“Doom can do”, Loki agreed, pointedly ignoring the slouching archer.

“Am I the only person in this room who finds it’s weird for Loki to get menstruation?” Bruce silently lamented.

“He is from Asgard, the planet of wondershits!” the archer exclaimed all too cheerfully before gobbling a mouthful of Doritos.

“Excuse me”, Loki threw him nasty glare. His lips quirked in sharp, thin line. “Adopted.”

“Ignore him”, Natasha chided and moved to brush the other toe. From the couch, Clint blew kisses to her direction, which she returned with a mime of shooting his head with a gun.

“So you’re adopted from… another planet?” the scientist asked not too sure.

“I am born in Jotunheim, left to die by my parents before f—Odin took me”, the demigod replied almost too nonchalantly, but Bruce could see faint irritation on his face.

“Jotun—the frost giants?” he asked again.

“Yes.” A pause, while Loki lowered his gaze. “A race of monsters.”

It was as if the temperature in the room dropped several degrees from Loki’s confession, but they couldn’t be so sure. They could ask JARVIS if they wanted, but no one dared to utter a word. Loki’s silent wrath was the second most scary thing after Pepper’s rage.

Fortunately, Tony chose that very moment to enter the living room, looking surprised seeing his woman teammate painting his boyfriend’s nails and gaping as if trying to make witty comment about it.

“Tell me, because you can get menstruation, that means you can get pregnant if we don’t use protection?” the inventor blurted out instead.

“I know!!” Clint suddenly cheered, pointing his finger at the inventor. “I’ll poke holes in your condoms! Oooh yeah, I will poke ‘em all, good sir, for hacking my facebook last year!”

Tony looked flabbergasted, but the tension in the room dissipated into the thin air that very moment. Even Loki smiled, forgetting his myriad about confessing his true heritage.

However, the calm, peaceful Loki didn’t last long for the next minute, the alarm blared in the building and Fury’s voice came out from the speaker, “Avengers, assemble!”

Loki groaned.

“My nails aren’t dried yet!”

—

People said, speak of the devil and he might come. The time the Avengers arrived on the scene, there were three Frost Giants towering on the street, causing mayhem and sending people running with their hulking figures.

Unsurprisingly, the Frost Giants’ appearance had succesfully made Loki burst into rage. Within fifteen seconds, he had already decapitating one giant off its feet and proceeding to another one. He didn’t even wait for Captain’s direction or Fury’s order. Throwing knives were embedded to their targets though not sharply on their vitals.

Overall, he looked like someone possessed. It sent shivers down the Avengers’ spine, for that brief moment, to remember how frightening the very domesticated God of Mischief was actually.

There was no order from Fury yet, but then Steve noticed that the giants were actually doing nothing to threaten the human citizens—they seemed to merely causing disturbance for their rather (much) unusual appearance. So, the Captain asked the team to stand down until they know their intention. Loki didn’t seem to hear, though, until all the team dropped himself in front of the demigod, which was still in berserker mode.

“Move, you lots!” Loki growled. His eyes glowed dangerously murderous.

The Captain was the one who came forward, as usual. His face scrunched with concern.

“Loki, they’re not doing anything dangerous yet!” he said, pointing at the giants who tried to nurse the wounded one. One particularly large giant looked over to Loki—and his features oddly reminded him of Laufey, with skull-cape around his temples similar to a crown and jewels embedded to its chest. Loki let an indignant sneer.

“It is because they are deceitful, cowardice, mindless beasts! Once you show them your back, they will strike you down because it is in their nature!” the demigod screamed. “Look at me! Look at this monster you allowed to hide in your dwelling! Remember that I am that deceitful, cowardice, mindless beast too!”

A beat of pause hung and the air was heavy with Loki’s words. The Captain glanced at the Iron Man, whose behind the faceplate glanced back—a pair of glowing blue in place of eyes pointed to Steve’s direction. Thor rushed forward, but Natasha gripped his meaty bicep with her deadly grip.

“Oh, Loki…” the Captain breathed. “If you are a monster, then we are too. Clint and Natasha’s kill both outnumbered yours; Bruce killed innocents as Hulk, while Tony had created mass-murdering weapons which killed probably more innocents than you; Thor, as you know it, was called the Giant Slayer who wiped half of Jotunheim’s army; and me…” he paused. “…well, I killed too, in war. But before that, I also craved for power I didn’t have.”

“We’ve talked about this before, Loki, and we’ve reached conclusion”, Natasha smiled, gently. “But hormones sucks, and you need to channel your stress somewhere sometimes.”

“Group hug!” Clint suddenly popped out of his hiding, spreading his arms wide. And so, with that, six men (and woman and one God) crushed Loki’s wiry figure in a large group hug.

“Now when you’re done, girls, we’re still having _the_ situation”, Nick Fury called from the comm.

“Right! Thor, buddy, can you speak with our alien guests? Language barrier sucks. Also no hammer!” Tony chimed.

“That can do.” And the Thunderer walked towards the giants with Mjolnir hung on his belt.

They waited not too long as Thor talked to the Frost Giants, but Loki was tense. He eyed the Frost Giants warily, looking signs of confrontation, and instead caught the largest giant he saw before was shooting him odd look. When Thor was done, he nearly lunged the older god, eyes wild and obviously panicking.

“What do they want, Thor?” he asked, paused a beat, then added. “Brother?”

Thor looked a bit confused and flabbergasted, but smiled—although oddly—when he replied, “They said they want to send regards to the… Tyrant-Slayer?”

In the end, they had three Frost Giants for debrief, each had eight to ten feet height with the largest one being fifteen feet, cluttering in the SHIELD debriefing camp at the helicarrier that made the wide space looked cramped. Loki sat on the furthest end of the table and looking warily at the giants, still shocked. He somehow hoped some kind of bargain, of torture or revenge for killing the Frost Giant’s king, Laufey.

Instead, the Frost Giants told them that Jotunheim had long suffered under Laufey’s tyranny. The Crown Prince, Helblindi, who’d been staring at Loki again with the odd look, then stepped up as king in replace of his father and wanted to give his regard to ‘the Reign King of Asgard, Loki for killing King Laufey the Tyrant, who annulled the peace treaty with Asgard and infiltrated Asgard with intentions of war’. The new King also mentioned having come to Asgard to seek King Odin of Asgard’s audience for repairing the treaty, and wanting to see personally the Tyrant-Slayer so they came all the way to Midgard.

So that was how the humans (mortals) of Avengers ended up having dinner with three Frost Giants and two Asgardians, talking about old battles and new hope for future. The giant who Loki had injured was named Angrboda, the servant of the royal family of Jotunheim and also a warrior. He was recuperating in Bruce’s med bay but not very long, he already joined them for dinner.

Helblindi turned out to be Loki’s blood brother, so as the other giant named Byleistr. They were eager to talk with Loki about literally everything, too eager Loki soon found that Thor’s company was much, much calming than the two’s, which spoke _a lot_. When they bid them goodbye to return to Jotunheim, they gave a stack papyruses that looked as old as the first Anno Domini calendar to Loki. One turned out to be their family picture—portraying Laufey; Farbauti, Laufey’s deceased consort, Helblindi, Byleistr, and tiny speck of blue in the size of a hen’s egg on Farbauti’s hands which meant to be Loki. Another showed lots and lots story and picture of Farbauti, which Loki found out was turning mad after the death of his youngest son (Loki, yeah go figure, the Frost Giants thought him dead, not stolen by Odin) and once marched to Asgard _alone_ to avenge his dead son, which ended by his death.

Loki didn’t know how to react, knowing that his blood father (so Laufey was his mother…?) loved him that much. He thought he remembered story, that at his third naming-day, a Frost Giant entered Asgard but killed by a legion of Einherjar before reaching the palace ground—but he wasn’t sure if that was his blood father.

The day when his menstruating cycle of the month finally ended, Loki was a bit ecstatic if not euphoric, to get rid of the tampons at last. Tony celebrated him with Nutella and hot sex turned awkward over the kitchen countertop—not forgetting to check the condoms beforehand but forgot to check if the door was locked or not.

Some days later, Byleistr came again, and Loki and him spent the afternoon eating three-tiered mint-chocolate-pistachio ice cream three blocks away from the Tower. Also, the older Giant had the birds and bees talk a la Frost Giant to Loki, much to Loki’s horror because, yes, he would get menstruation monthly and to addition to that, also a thing called ‘the Heat’ in between, a condition where his body was most fertile that even a drop of seed can impregnate him.

So he ended up taking extra care not to get himself pregnant, because _reasons_ ; because he wasn’t ready to have child of his own, because Tony wasn’t ready to have child of his own, and many more reasons including tearjerking moments with Byleistr over the bar counter with few bottles of Vodka. He started consuming the anti-pregnancy pills before sex and marking his calendar each month to check when this heat would come.

Sometimes he just envied Thor for not having to do all of these. Sometimes he wished he was an Asgardian and not a Frost Giant, but sometimes he didn’t mind. He had JARVIS ordered some frames and put pictures on his nightstand, one of his Asgardian family: Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki, and Balder; one of his Jotun family, one of Farbauti, and one of the team.

It took years, but who knew that he could finally accept _who_ he was and not _what_ he was? He was—and still—Loki, a Prince of Asgard, son of Odin and Frigga, brother of Thor and Balder, a Prince of Jotunheim, son of Farbauti and Laufey, brother of Helblindi and Byleistr. He was known as the God of Lies and Mischief, the Trickster, the Liesmith, the Wicked Son of Odin, and the Tyrant-Slayer. He was once a King of Asgard and a madman. Now he was a SHIELD advisor, an Avenger, and (occasional) lover of Anthony Stark. He didn’t despise his Jotun heritage anymore, knowing that there would always be monsters inside everyone, regardless races or position.

But one thing that could never change, he wholeheartedly admitted that being a Frost Giant is much more complicated than being an Asgardian.


End file.
